Pheonix Dragon
by Kaze Miko Ata-chan
Summary: This is sort of a Zelda fic and sort of isn't.Anyway,this is basically about a girl who lives a pretty normal life until she finds out that her memories aren't really her memories and her 'real' one are locked deep inside her mind.confusing,no?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
"Utai!", Narue stepped into position. "B'EN!!!!!" Narue yelled as she easily disarmed her opponent and sent him flying into the wall. She bowed and helped him up.  
"Geez, why'd ya have to throw so hard?" her friend Ryota asked as he rubbed his forehead.  
"Sorry. I just did what I had to. You would have had me if I didn't find some way to get out of that lock." she said with a not-so-apologetic grin. He sighed and said "Yeah, i know your not sorry." he grinned and she grinned back at him.  
"Nanase, come here a second." her teacher beconked her to the front of the class so she could demonstate her movement.  
  
"Hey, Narue. Can I talk to you after class? I have something I need to ask you." Ryota whispered to Narue as their sensei Takara-sama explained how Narue was able to throw and disarm Ryota in one swift movement. Ryota was the only person who ever called her Narue.   
"Sure." he probably wanted her to do him another favor.  
After everyone was dismissed and Narue had packed up her stuff she found Ryota behind the building, smoking.  
"God, Ryota," Narue sighed as she pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it to the ground, "How many times for the last 3 years have I told you smoking wasn't good for you?"  
Ryota sighed, then laughed. "I know, I know."  
"So, what was it you were going to ask me?" Narue cocked her head in curiosity. Ryota smiled, then his face became serious. He leaned foreward and wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull away but stopped as he held her a little tighter.  
"How long have we known each other?" He whispered in her ear.  
"Uhhh, I guess since kindergarten. Even further back, I think." she muttered. What was he doing? She blushed deeply and twitched as she remembered that she had a dream about something like this happening. She was almost afraid to admit that she liked being this close to him. Whoa, slow down Nanase, she thought to herself.  
"I thought so. Ever since the day I first met you, I wanted to be with you." he said sincerely.  
"Ummmm...Thanks? Oh, shit I don't know what to say. I guess I kinda had a crush on you for a while too, but..." she stuttered. He silenced her by brushing his lips against hers. She sort of gasped as he pulled away.  
"I'm sorry," he shook his head, "Am I moving too fast? I guess I have to ask you out first don't I?" he looked down and blushed. Narue laughed and said, "I guess so." After a few minutes of awkward silence, Ryota finally broke it. "Sooo...Do you?" "What?" she looked at him. "Want to go out with me?" "Oh! Yeah. Sure!" Ryota grinned and touched her cheek. Narue smiled up at him. He then bent over and handed Narue her bag. She blushed and took it. He ran off and waved back at her. "I'll call you later and we can work out something!" he called back. Narue nodded and waved. She sighed and walked in the opposite direction and found the sidewalk she took home everyday. She looked ahead and wondered why she didn't feel a little more elated. She was telling the truth that she liked Ryota, but for some reason, something was nagging at her, saying this wasn't the way it was meant to be. She finally passed an alley that she had passed for years. Suddenly she stopped and looked down it. "Weird," she said to herself. She felt as if she had to go down it and see what was at the other end. Narue shrugged and walked down the alley. It was really long. Then, about halfway through it, she felt a strong wave of deja vu wash over her. When she got to the other end, she gasped in delight and wonder. "How the hell did this get here?" she wondered to herself. She stood in front of a glassy pond complete with lily pads and catails. She dropped her bag and walked over and ran her hand through the water. It was smooth and cool. She smiled and watched the ripples made by her hand. BUZZZZZZZZZZZ. She jumped and looked up. She nearly fainted at the sight ahead of her. A large swirling ball of green light hovered above the lake. It buzzed and hummed as it got bigger. Then a shadowy shape began to form in the middle of the light. Narue gapped at it and backed away slowly. She tripped on her bag and fell over, landing on her butt. She simply sat there and stared as the shadow began to solidify, taking on a humanoid shape. It broke away from the swirling green light. It floated across the lake and landed on the edge of the pond, in front of of Narue. She gasped as the shadowy texture of the shape disappeared and boy wearing a green chusei-looking tunic. If Narue weren't in such shock, she would have noticed that the boy was pretty hot, with beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair, with rippling muscles to boot. He looked around and then looked down to see the wide-eyed Narue with her mouth hanging open. He broke into a huge grin, quickly fell on his knees and wrapped his arms around Narue in a strong embrace. "Atalanta....Ata.... I missed you." he whispered in her ear. "What? Atalanta? Who the hell are you?" she demanded and quickly pulled away. The boy looked like he had just been slapped aross the face. "D-don't you remember me?" he painfully asked. "It's me... Link..." Narue just stared at him like, well, like he had just stepped out of a green swirling ball of light. She jumped as she heard the humming noise again, and looked past the boy to see that the swirling light had turned blue and a slightly shorter human shaped thing stepped out and landed on the same spot the boy had. She looked up at the new person. A girl, with kind blue eyes and long blue hair tied in a ponytail. She wore heavy clothing like she had just come from a pretty cold place. She looked down at the boy and Narue on the ground. She sighed at the gloomy looking boy, and Narue, who was just on the verge of insanity. "Link, you moron. I told you she wouldn't remember anything!" the girl said impatiently. She looked over at Narue and smiled. "It's been a while Ata. You won't remember me, but my name is Mia. Everything will be explained when we get back to Pangala, but in the mean time, I ask you to trust us." Mia said kindly. Narue just sat frozen. she couldn't think or move. Finally, she frowned and said irritatedly, "How can you ask me to trust you after you two had just steppet out of that, that, thing and call me some weird name and not even tell what the hell is going on! I have no idea who you are, but my name is not Anata or whatever. It's Narue Nanase, and this is all just a weird dream to remind me never to eat the cafeteria's food ever again." she glared at Link and he winced. She huffed and pinched her arm. "Ow. WHY DID THAT HURT??????" she exclaimed frustratedly. Mia shook her head and helped Narue to her feet. "Very intresting that your name should be Narue. Please believe us. This isn't a dream. It is very real. i beg you to come with us." Mia asked hurredly. "It is time for you to come back. Like I said, it will be easier to explain when we get there. We don't have much time." Mia looked at Narue sincerely. For some reason, Narue suddenly felt she had to believe her. After a moment of mental debate, she nodded. "I...I can't believe i'm doing this, but, I believe you." she said slowly. I must be insane, she thought to herself. "But before we, uh, go, can i ask you something?" Mia nodded. "Why is it strange that my name is Narue?" Mis smiled. "It will be explained. Now let's go! Link?" she nodded towards Link. This whole time, Link sat on knees and stared at Narue. He finally snapped back to reality and lifted Narue but placing his hands behind her knees and on her back. She tried to struggle away at first, but when she saw the saddness on his face, she stopped and looked at him. He avoided her gaze as they floated towareds the light. As they stepped onto it, Narue noticed that the light had changed color again. It was now swirling blue, green, and purple together. She looked behind her and suddenly, everything flashed bright white, and the pond disappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Blah Blah. I know most of these characters aren't mine. Although Narue/Atalanta is and other characters that i made up will be. Don't worry, my characters will become more original eventually, but please bear with me. and anywyas, this is my fanfic so i can do what i want. WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! please read and reveiw and tell me if i should stop wasting my life and imagination on this story or if its Nobel prize worthy (probably not, but i can wish cant i?). 


	2. Disclaimer

I forgot to put the disclaimer so I will now. I don't own Link, Mia, Ivan, Garet, Isaac, Kialan, or.uhh...Mitt. heh I just gave away all my characters. Oh well. And I don't own soul caliber II or Zelda or golden sun or the dalemark quartet (don't ask). So there. Sue me huh I dare you! Sue a poor innocent girl lost in her imagination!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Narue screamed hysterically as they flew through the bright colors. They were moving extremely fast. After a few minutes she calmed down, and realized that it didn't feel like they were flying through air, but more like billions of feathers, and she would have begun to even enjoy the different sensation, when they suddenly began to slow down. Soon she saw a little white speck far off in the distance that gradually began to get to grow to the size of the portal Link and Mia had come from. They came to an abrupt stop right in front of it.  
"We have to step out one at a time," Mia said cheerfully. "I'll go first, then you, then Link can follow." She smiled and jumped through the white portal and disappeared into the light. Narue looked up at Link. He nodded solemnly trying to avoid her eyes as he set her down. She nodded back and jumped through like Mia. It was stange. She hovered for a second, then gravity seemed to take over. She felt like she was plummeting, then something abruptly but gently caught her, breaking her fall. She slowly opened her eyesto meet the gaze of a pair of violet ones that almost matched her shade exactly. She blinked and blew a stray piece of hair from her eyes. The face smiled warmly as his arms set her back on her feet. Link jumped from the portal and landed next to Narue. Link still looked crestfallen and Mia sighed as she pat his back. Link mumbled something and walked away. Narue shrugged at Mia and she smiled at the person who caught Narue. Narue looked to see that the violet eyes belonged to a blonde boy who was a little taller than her, but looked to be about he same age as her, if not a year older. He wore a purple shirt and matching purple pants with a green tunic and gold breastplate. He grinned at Narue and embraced her warmly.  
" It has not been that long since our last meeting, yet it felt like an eternity," he said happily in her ear. Mia rolled her eyes. Narue didn't know what to make of this statement, but the boy was pretty cute, so she just accepted the hug. He laughed and held her at arms length and looked her up and down.  
"Hmm. You don't look much different, except maybe you've filled out a little more." SMACK! He was cuffed upside the head by a girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  
"Ugh, you pervert, you've been hanging around that thief too much." She said stiffly. The girl then turned to Narue and smiled broadly.  
"ATA! Thank goodness you're back! It's been so quiet and lonely without you!" she rambled happily. Narue just nodded blankly. Mia laughed and shook her head.  
"Ata, this is Chanterelle. And that over there is Ivan. Don't worry, you'll remember everything and everyone soon. But first, let's go back to the village and catch up. I think you've got a few people waiting for you." Mia smiled deviously and grabbed Narue's arm and led her along the path that Link took earlier.  
  
Eventually, they walked into an alley and turned to the left to face a heavy looking mahogany door with the word "INN" printed on it in gothic script. Ivan winked at Narue who just stared at him then the door.  
"Why does this place seem.so.familiar? I mean, I've never been here. Have I?" she looked up at him again. Ivan just chuckled and placed his finger gently over her lips to silence her and used his other hand to open the huge door. He bowed gallantly and stuck his hand out to allow Narue in first. She giggled and walked in. Just as Chanterelle tried to march in, Ivan jumped in front of her and followed Narue. Mia held Chanterelle back from strangling Ivan.  
Narue looked around. The place was huge, with big tables and a large bar. A musty looking staircase led upstairs to what she assumed to be the bedroom hall. The only thing that really seemed to be missing was the people. Narue ventured in further and wondered aloud, "Where is everyone?" Suddenly she heard Ivan yell "NOW!" and the next thing she saw were a bunch of streamers explode all over her and a bunch of other teenaged looking people and one or two adults jump all over her.  
"WELCOME BACK ATA!!!" they all roared in unison. Narue couldn't believe what was happening. She confusedly backed towards the door when she heard a loud whistle and was shoved away from the door by the wave of people. She saw Chanterelle was on a table waving her arms for attention.  
"Please everyone, remember that ata has no idea who the hell all of you are at the moment so please, DON'T SCARE HER! THAT MEANS YOU MITT! PUT HER DOWN!!!" she yelled angrily as a boy picked Narue up and propped her easily on his shoulders. The crowd and Mitt completely ignored Chanterelle. Narue somehow managed to escape as Ivan and another boy mauled Mitt and dropped Narue. She miraculously landed in Link's arms who took off towards the kitchens with Narue in his arms and ran out the back door to the solitude of the outside. She and Link were laughing. She jumped out of his arms and landed gracefully on her feet in front of him. Link poked her and she ran away giggling. Link laughed and followed her. He tackled her and they rolled down a hill clinging to each other and laughing. Link landed on top of her and they tried to stop laughing. Link looked down at her and smiled again. "You haven't changed a bit," he said softly. "I'm glad." He looked at her for a moment and leaned down as if he was going to kiss her, but he sighed and rolled off.  
"Why do I feel like I've know you forever when it's only been like, an hour since I first found out you even existed." She asked musingly. Link just shrugged and rolled over to look at her.  
"You'll see"  
"And why does everyone say that? I'll see what? I'll remember what?" She countered impatiently. Link stared at her then shook his head. She could see he was trying not to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" she demanded. Link snuck a glance at her and tried to restrain another smile.  
"You." He simply replied. She glared at him, and he suddenly broke out laughing. Narue was surprised at his reaction and started to get angry.  
"What are you laughing at?" she tried to punch him, but he caught her arm, and much to her surprise, he pulled her closer to him. Grinning he said, "You have these little gestures that you can't control."  
"What are you talking about?" she said annoyed again.  
"I mean, that every time you get mad, your left eyebrow twitches. And when you ask a question, you tilt your head in the slightest way to the right." He smiled. "You've always done that." She stared at him.  
"So?" she asked.  
"So it's cute." He said dropping the smile from his face and looking into her eyes. Narue could feel herself burning with embarrassment. She pulled away and stared up at the clouds, blushing.  
"Shh.Shut up Garet! They'll hear us!" Narue froze. Someone was watching her and Link. She didn't want them to know she knew they were there, so she just pretended that there was nothing, but listened in to what they were saying.  
"I'm glad Link's got it together again. I swear, another week of his moping and."  
"Hey Kialan."  
"What?"  
"Shut up and shove your fat ass over. I can't see."  
"Ow! Shit, you just crushed my elbow!" another voice complained.  
"When we thought she was gone for good, he kept going on about he never told her he loved her," the first voice chuckled. Someone grunted out of frustration. She sighd and stood up. Immediately the voices ceased. Link looked up at her.  
"Hey, nice." Narue looked down to see him staring up her skirt with a dumb grin on his face. She blushed then kicked him in the ribs. "Ow!" Link laughed and clutched his side. Narue could hear the voices laughing from behind the hill.  
"Ha ha, ouch, I'm sorry." He grinned and scurried after her as she marched angrily in the direction of the voices. Link easily strode next to her. Narue shook her head as she stopped in front of three guys, who were obviously the ones spying on them.  
"May I help you?" she asked sarcastically. One she recognized as Mitt stood up quickly. He wasn't the best dressed. His clothes were in bad need of repair.  
"Uh, hey.Ata." he said blushing. Narue stared at him and he looked away. The second one stood up and walked over to Ata gallantly. He seemed to be the best dressed out of the three. He gave Narue a strong and extended hug where she actually had to push herself off of him to get some air. He still had her at arms length.  
"Wow. It's really you again." He said looking her over. "Its only been about half a year, but it sure felt longer than that, beautiful!" Narue blushed. He was very good-looking with dark brown hair that waved a little in the breeze, and bright friendly green eyes. She saw the third guy walk over and pry him off of her and gave her a big-brotherly hug. He broke away and punched her on the arm. Out of nowhere, Narue punched him back. He laughed and rubbed his arm  
"Ow! Good to see you too!" he said with mock indignance. Link rolled his eyes and waved the trio off.  
"See you at the inn later!" he called back.  
  
______________________________________________  
I'm done now. That was a LOOONG chapter. Oh well, that's how I write! REVEIWS!!!!!!! 


End file.
